


Complete

by hawkywithshawzy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, family life, parenting, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkywithshawzy/pseuds/hawkywithshawzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kane-Toews family just got a little more complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

All Patrick wanted was a dog. I mean, more than he wanted a dog, Connor, Emmett and Kate wanted one. That’s what he claims, anyway.

“No, we’re not getting a dog, Patrick,” Jonny had said, that one early July morning, standing in the kitchen while the bacon sizzled in the pan. He was sipping his coffee casually, as if he didn’t just crush all of Patrick’s hopes and dreams.

“But whyyyyyyyyyy, Jonny? We totally could handle it, and it would teach the kids responsibility!” he pleaded, putting on his best pouty face. He knew very well that Jonny never fell for it, but he still thought it was worth a shot, the way this conversation was going.

“Because, Patrick, Connor and Emmett play hockey, and Kate is about to start daddy-daughter lessons. We don’t have the time, honey. Dogs are a piece of work,” he said, in the most monotone voice Patrick had ever heard. It was unfair, frankly.

Before he had a chance to counter, Jonny said, “Can you go wake up the kids? Breakfast will be ready in five,” turning back around to tend to the pancakes and bacon.

“Fine,” he mumbled, and trudged up the stairs. He always woke the boys up first, jumping onto their beds and tickling them until they begged him to stop. Jonny always told him to be careful, they could literally have a heart attack, but the boys loved it. 

When he woke up Kate, though, he was a lot more gentle. He’d scoop her little body up, standing in her dark room, the only source of light coming from her princess night light in the corner. He let her come to when she wanted, holding her in his arms.

“Daddy?” she’d whisper, nuzzling her face into Patrick’s neck. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the way she’d look at him, eyes still slack from sleep and voice weak.

“Yeah, sweetie, I’m right here,” he’d say, hugging her a little tighter. He’d round up the boys and drag them down the stairs, sitting them down in their seats while Jonny served breakfast.

Everyday was the same, their mornings spent together. But this morning was a little different.

“Before you decide to murder me, let me explain…” Patrick started, avoiding Jonny’s intimidating stare from across the table.

“What are you-“ Jonny began, but he never got the chance to finish. A small, golden ball of fluff bounded into the kitchen, paws skidding against the hardwood floor.

“Surprise?” Connor asked, hesitant to look his Papa in the eye.

“You’re kidding me, right? Why is there a dog in my kitchen?” Jonny demanded, trying to catch someone’s eye. It wasn’t until Kate jumped out of her chair and laid on the floor next to the puppy that Jonny’s expression softened. She was giggling uncontrollably, letting the puppy lick her face over and over.

“He’s pretty cute, huh Papa?” Emmett asked, reaching his hand down to rub the puppy’s soft fur.

“The kids begged me, Jon, and I couldn’t just leave the store without him. He’s such a good puppy, house trained and everything already, and the kids just love him, Jon,” Patrick said, words smushed together as they flew out of his mouth.

“Can we keep him, Papa? Please? Daddy said he would teach us how to take care of him, and I really, really want to take care of him, I think I would do a good job, Papa,” Kate said, eyes littered with tears.

“Yeah, sweetie. I guess we can keep him,” Jonny sighed, giving in to give the puppy a soft scratch behind the ears.

Patrick smiled at him, and gave him a small peck on the cheek. “Thanks, babe,” he said, the pink rising in his cheeks.

Their family seemed to feel a little more complete.


End file.
